mahabharatafandomcom-20200222-history
The Book of the Beginning
The Adi Parva or the Book of the Beginning relates how the Mahabharata came to be narrated by Sauti to the assembled sages at Naimisharanya, after having been recited at the snake-sacrifice of Janamejaya by Vaisampayana at Taksasila. The history and genealogy of the Bharata and Bhrigu dynasties are recited, along with the birth and early exploits of the Kauravas. The Adi Parva is the first book of the Mahabharata. It has nineteen (19) sections and two hundred and thirty-six (236) chapters. Salutation and Sages Meeting Sauti meets Rishis in a forest. They express a desire to hear Mahabharata. The parva describes the significance of Mahabharata, claims comprehensive synthesis of all human knowledge, and why it must be studied. This parva is called Anukramanika Parva The Summary of the Mahabharata Outline of the epics' chapters and books. Called the Sagraha Parva Introduction to the Present Kuru Dynasty Stories related to Janamejaya, Brahman trials, Utanka and the commencing of the snake-sacrifice. Called the Paushya Parva The Bhrigu Dynasty A synopsis of the Bhargava race with Ruru, Pauloma and Chyavana. Called the Pauloma Parva Story of Astika The churning of the ocean for nectar (amrita). A history of snakes is recited along with resolutions to destroy them by Ruru and Janamejaya. Subsequent decision to apply non-violence and the glorious story of Astika. Called the Astika Parva The Beginning of the Kaurava Dynasty The birth of the Kauravas. Satyavati and the forefathers of the Kuru princes are mentioned. The conference and decision of the gods along with Brahma. Called the Adivansavatarana Parva Origin of the Kauravas The patriarchs of the Kauravas are explained. The different lines of the Kuru Dynasty are also expounded. The Pandava brothers retreat after persecution by their cousins. Called the Sambhava Parva The House of Lac The advice of Kanika to Dhritarastra. The counteradvice of Vidura. The mechanisms and schemes with the House of Lac. Called the Jatugriha-daha Parva Story of Hidimba The wanderings of the Pandavas. Story of Bhima and the Rakshashi Hidimba. The battle of Bhima and her Rakshasha brother. Their subsequent romance. Caled Hidimba-badha Parva Slaying of Vaka The life of the Pandavas in Ekachakra. Bhima slaying Vaka. The origin of Krishna. Vaka-badha Parva Defeat of Chaitraratha Pandavas set out for Panchala. Story of Tapati, Vashista and Vishvamitra. Chaitraratha Parva The marriage of Krishna Pandavas arrive in Krishna's marriage ceremony disguised. Arjuna's feat of archery and the Pandavas subsequent battle. Krishna makes an appearance and discovers the Pandavas. Known as Swayamvara Parva The marriage of Krishna (continued) Drupada's curiosity and delight at the Pandavas survival. Known as Vaivahika Parva The Advent of Vidura Vidura's attempt to reconcile the cousin Kuru princes. Speeches by Karna, Bhisma, Drona and Vidura. Called Viduragamana Parva. The Acquirement of the Kingdom Return of the Pandavas to Hastinapura, with the blessings of Krishna. Reconstruction of the city. Narada and the story of the demon brothers. Called Rajya-labha Parva The Exile of Arjuna The voluntary exile of Arjuna. He marries Ulupi, and his special abilites and attributes are cited. Arjuna meets Krishna and lives with him in Dwaraka. Called Arjuna-vanavasa Parva The Kidnapping of Subhadra Arjuna exploits with the Vrishni Dynasty. Subhadra-harana Parva The Acceptance of Arjuna Arjuna returns from exile. Abhimanyu is born. The sons of Draupadi are mentioned. Harana-harika Parva The Khandava Fire The rule of Yudhisthira along with the stories of Varuna, Indra and Agni. The burning of the forest by Agni in connection with the prevention of interference from the pantheon of demigods. The greatness of Krishna and Arjuna Category:Books